1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective hood for tablet compressing machines which has four lateral walls with windows encircling the pelleting press, which windows are swivelable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent any contamination of the pressing chamber of tablet compressing machines by ambient air entering into it and also in order to prevent the emergence of dust from the tablets, it is known in the prior art to encircle the compression chamber with a housing provided with swivelable windows. The windows of these known housings merely rest loosely on their frames, however, and as a result no airtight closure is achieved. Beside loud noises from the tablet compressing machines, which operate at high pressures and speeds, it has often been found that transverse currents occur through the slits at the edges of the windows and create cross-contamination. It is therefore customary to set up these prior art machines for the production of tablets in rooms with conditioned air or in chambers, the air of which is free of foreign bodies.